The Vampire Diaries LEATHER 1
by EroticMedia32
Summary: Niklaus (Klaus) Mikelson is getting sick and tired of Elijah's attitude and actions towards him and hes doing something about it. This hot story tells of the punishment of Elijah Mikelson from the Vampire Diaries and The Orignals- lots of sweat, BDSM, and leather Klaus/Elijah Niklaus/Elijah


**I just wanted to start off by saying that i obviously don't own The Originals or the Vampire Diaries and this is a fanfic based on The Originals. With a slash pairing of Nicklaus (Klaus) Mikelson and Elijah Mikealson Klaus/Elijah and has bondage, minor blood, frot, and leather, yummy leather... I hope you enjoy**

* * *

><p>Niklaus Mikelson had already daggered his older brother Elijah for his insolence. He had not only influenced their younger sister Rebekah into once again, fleeing from Niklaus, but also triedto fight Niklaus and, as he put it, teach his little brother some respect. Well, Niklaus had a surprise in store for his older brother, Elijah had promised him that he'd serve Niklaus always and forever, but he had been swaying from his duty. Niklaus was going to have fun putting his brother back on track.<p>

Elijah's eyes snapped open and he gasped for air, Niklaus had apparently taken out the dagger and fed him blood, for he felt immediately replenished when he woke up. With a start, he realized that he was wearing incredibly tight, black leather pants without underwear, no shirt, and leather boots. He was also wearing a leather collar that he now felt a serious burning sensation from it that he knew had to be vervain.

"Well, well, well…" Elijah heard Niklaus say in an arrogant and musical tone.

"Good morning brother! I trust you had a nice nap!"

"I'll have to regretfully inform you that I have had an ache in my chest throughout the whole nap…"Elijah started

"… and what in the world am I wear-" Elijah stopped dead in his tracks after he sat in a kneeling position and looked at his younger brother. His jaw nearly dropped when he saw Niklaus; he wore no shirt, leather bracers, tight leather pants that outlined his large and obvious erection, knee-high black leather boots, and a chain wrapped around his hand that happened to be attached to Elijah's collar.

Klaus wasn't really sweaty, but when he looked at his chest it did have a wonderful sheen. Niklaus had always looked kind of hot to Elijah but he couldn't remember the last time he saw those abs and those muscles, shiny or not.

As Elijah quickly scanned the room, he noticed that it was one of the guest chambers of the manner. It was simple enough, a large room with a closet, a dresser, a large, firm bed, and a desk that, for some reason, had a riding crop on top of it.

Niklaus smirked. Faster than most could see, he jabbed a needle in Elijah's neck and pushed the clear liquid into him and sat back down at the foot of his bed. Elijah suddenly dropped to his hands and knees and struggled to get into a position where he could look at his brother. Elijah forced out any words he could find. Sweat dripped from his body.

"Vervain…" he croaked.

"Why of course, brother!" Niklaus exclaimed.

"We can't have you fighting back... that would ruin all the fun! So I made you weak, you'll be forced to endure." He practically laughed out. Suddenly, Niklaus' whole demeanor changed, he straightened up, put a serious look on his face, and spoke in an enticing, yet stern and scary voice.

"Crawl over to me, _now._" Elijah would never admit it, but he always found his brother's accent to be extremely sexy, especially when he used it in this way. When Elijah hesitated to crawl over to Niklaus, he tugged on the chain attached to Elijah's collar. This didn't pull Elijah very close to him but it did hurt Elijah.

The vervain on the collar burned when it was pulled, and it even further drained his already waning strength.

"You will do as I say, crawl over to me, _now_." Once again, Niklaus spoke to his older brother using that amazingly sexy voice. Mustering up all of his strength and willpower, Elijah got down on his hands and knees and crawled slowly over to the foot of the bed, now breathing rapidly as the vervain started to take a heavier toll.

"Look at me." Was all Niklaus said. Elijah tried, but he had almost no energy or strength left and he simply could not.

"I…I can't." seeming to understand, the younger brother took Elijah's chin between his thumb and forefinger and lifted it up for him. Elijah gasped. His breath then started to quicken, out of arousal and fear, but not loudly. Niklaus popped out his fangs and pressed the forefinger of his free hand and pressed it on his fang. He then placed his finger in Elijah's mouth.

Greedily and gratefully, Elijah suckled on his finger until it healed. He was still in a very weak condition, but he could now move a lot more, and as he guessed, better follow his cruel brother's orders. Niklaus pulled Elijah's face only about a centimeter away from his own, so that his nose was right on the verge of touching his, and Klaus' hot breath washed over his older brother. He looked down into his older brother's eyes with a cruel spark and a savage hunger that made Elijah whimper (this turned Niklaus on but he hid it).

"That was the last gift, the last shrivel of kindness you shall be receiving tonight." Niklaus' voice took on a softer tone, a calmer one (although it was still scary, sexy, and demanding).

"You once promised me that you would serve me always and forever, but how you chose to follow through with this oath is to betray me and conspire against me." Elijah was too scared to argue with his brother's rant, so he simply stayed quiet.

"I will make you remember that _I am your master_. You will also address me as such." Niklaus went on.

"You thought that _I_ needed a lesson in respect? The 'noble' Elijah, who breaks his oath of servitude to his own blood? No, I will teach you a lesson that you will _not_ soon forget!" Niklaus said that last line with such venom that it scared Elijah to the point of whimpering and his eyes glazed over, he wanted to close his eyes, but he feared that doing so without his master's approval would result in cruel punishment.

"Shhh, shhh, shhh, brother." Niklaus cooed as a tear rolled down Elijah's eye. First, Klaus kissed the tear on his older brother's collarbone, and then kissed his way up to the source of the tear trail. He was rewarded with a moan and a shudder that his older brother simply couldn't contain.

"You brought this upon yourself. Maybe if you're a good little pet, I'll show you mercy." Niklaus then pulled Elijah into a very passionate and intimate kiss. Niklaus' tongue wrestled for dominance and Elijah's surrendered it to him, it was a deep and wonderful kiss, until Niklaus broke it off abruptly.

He ripped off the chain but kept the collar on his brother's neck. First, Niklaus grabbed a handful of Elijah's hair. Then, he looked deeply into his eyes for what seemed like an eternity and when Elijah finally worked up the nerve to say something, his head was pushed down to the floor.

"I want you to kiss my feet as passionately as you would me, for I am your true king and you will do as I say." Niklaus started off saying.

"I want them so clean that they sparkle, you understand?" the softness in his voice disappeared and all that was left was the sexy but scary tone that he started out with.

"Y... Yes master." Elijah forced out. Niklaus nodded in approval and smirked, his lips curving upwards evilly. He then slid his right foot forward, the knee high leather boot made Elijah's manhood stir in his tight leather pants.

Elijah started out by kissing the toe of the boot. He landed several kisses along the whole toe section of the boot. He then licked from the ankle, all the way up to the top of the boot and licked back down. He then rubbed his face against the boot, loving the smell of the leather and started to get a rhythm going as he licked. Once he finished licking the whole length of the fdboot up and down in every spot of the boot, his brother told him to stop. He looked up and saw his brother's leather glove rubbing and touching his own hard-on.

"Now do the left one." Niklaus ordered.

"Yes my master." Elijah quickly replied.

The boots tasted earthy and new, and the fumes of new leather made Elijah somewhat whoozy. When Niklaus again told him to stop, he stayed on his hands and knees and looked up into his younger master's eyes. They held this eye contact for several seconds before Niklaus got up and calmly walked over to the desk. Elijah couldn't help but watch his younger brother's tight, sexy ass move as he walked.

When he came back, he had a riding crop in his hand. Elijah involuntarily shivered. This made Niklaus rub his erection and smirk.

"Now, just so you know, I had the witches whip up a nice little spell just for me." Niklaus informed him in his usual condescending tone.

"They made it so that instead of only compelling a vampire, I can also compel an Original. He declared. Elijah, once again, felt the cold, creeping sensation of dread creep over him, what could his brother possibly have in store for him next? Niklaus looked deeply into Elijah's eyes and commanded him.

"You may not come, until I say so, you may not know that sweet release until I bid you worthy of it." Niklaus said. Then, he took the riding crop and traced Elijah's cock and balls. Elijah shivered, but stayed still. Elijah was almost completely sure that moving away would get him punished severely.

He then smacked Elijah's ass with it. Elijah cried out in pain. Elijah noticed that this made his brother even hornier. Eventually, when Klaus grew bored of the spankings, he moved on to a different tactic.

"On your knees, brother." Klaus demanded. Elijah was surprised, he never thought that his brother would take it this far. Elijah was also extremely afraid, he knew what blowjobs led to, and he'd never had sex with a man and didn't want to feel that kind of pain.

Still, ever fearful of his younger hybrid brother, he did what Niklaus told him to. Niklaus beckoned him forward with his finger seductively.

"Come closer." Elijah did what he was told. Being this close to his brothers groin, Elijah noticed certain details; Klaus had an extremely obvious boner that showed through his sexy, tight leather pants, his little brother had sexy, well-muscled thighs, and he liked how the scent of leather complimented Niklaus' own masculine scent. This created a stirring in his restriction pants and he couldn't fix his situation without his brother's permission.

He did nothing. For his brother told him to do nothing. But he did notice that his younger brother's eyes studying him, taking in every detail about his prisoner.

"What is your purpose in this life, Elijah?" asked Klaus. Elijah faltered; this was not what he expected to hear. At first, he had no idea what he was talking about. It took him a second too long to figure out exactly what his younger brother wanted to hear. Elijah's cheek flared in pain as the riding crop hit him.

"I _said_-"Klaus repeated with malice and cruelty.

"-'What is your purpose in this life?" in anger, Niklaus took his hand and pulled Elijah's face almost, but not quite, as he wanted to be able to look down on him, level to his face, just inches away from his own. He took his other hand to; not too roughly, grab his older brother's throbbing cock.

"My purpose is to serve you." Elijah cried out. Klaus smiled. His whole point in this whole torture session was to remind Elijah of his duty (that didn't mean that he was done playing with his brother quite yet).

Niklaus threw his older brother onto the bed, face-up. Then, Klaus crawled up to him in a predatory style. His werewolf side was clearly shown. This scared Elijah but it turned him on more than anything else in the world did.

"Stay still brother, you may enjoy this as much as I will." Klaus laid himself down (his stomach on the bed), pulled his older brother's thighs over hisk shoulders, and buried his face in his crotch. Elijah gasped out of sheer pleasure.

Niklaus loved the manly smell of his brother's crotch with the new leather smell (like brother, like brother) and sniffed all around his groin, rubbing his face in every surface and crevice he could find. Knowing how much this turned his older brother on, Klaus shoved his face even deeper into his groin. The younger brother felt Elijah's sweaty dick twitch severely through the kisses he laid on it.

"Please, brother, have mercy!" Elijah pleaded in a mix of agony and ecstasy. Niklaus smiled and looked up into his older brother's eyes.

"Begging!" Klaus almost cheered out.

"That's a great start, but I don't think you deserve to come yet." Klaus' voice leveled out and reached the night's usual scary, deep, and sexy tone. He went back to work. First, Klaus went into a kneeling position, careful to keep his older brother's legs draped around his shoulders. Then, he started to slowly dry hump Elijah's leather clad ass, pumping his hips to the rhythm of his brother's ecstasy.

. Niklaus laughed when he heard his brother moaning in pleasure. Finally, Klaus kissed his way down Elijah's right leg. First, he kissed his brother's knee. Then, he made his way down his thigh; licking, kissing, and even gently biting now and then. Finally, he made his way to his crotch; licking, kissing, and sniffing! Elijah had no idea that his younger brother could be such a tender lover, he assumed that it would be completely harsh and painful, either way he NEEDED to come.

"Niklaus…_Master_…please!" Elijah cried. The younger brother couldn't help but moan when he heard his older brother cry out and beg for sweet release. After a lot of teasing, Niklaus started to pull down Elijah's zipper with his teeth.

"You may now come." Klaus told his sweaty, muscle bound brother. He then laid back down, pulled Elijah's thighs back over his shoulders, and licked the shaft of his brothers nine-incher that sprang up out of his unzipped pants.

When Niklaus started to suck his brother's dick, Elijah made a **huge **mistake. Reflexively, Elijah wrapped his muscular, leather-bound, thunder thighs tighter around his younger brother's head, tangled his fingers through his younger master's hair, and pulled his head deeper into his crotch. Elijah's eyes snapped open and his orgasms ceased when he realized his mistake.

As soon as Elijah was at his climax, Niklaus immediately pulled away from him, causing the older brother to groan in desperation. He still needed to come, and he knew that his brother wasn't going to let him after the stunt that he had just pulled.

"Who do you think you are?" Niklaus growled in a fury.

Klaus threw his brother on the floor with supernatural speed and started to crush his brother's neck with his boot. Elijah tried to pull his master's foot away from his neck, but he was still extremely weak from the vervain in his system. The younger brother stomped down even harder. Originals and extremely strong vampires didn't really need to breathe, so this didn't choke Elijah, but it did hurt him a lot.

When the older brother began sputtering and coughing, and Klaus felt and heard the bones start to creak and give way, he moved his foot and smiled at his brother's misery. He then threw Elijah back on the huge bed and jumped on top of him. As soon as Elijah started to fight back Niklaus effectively straddled his brother's thighs and gripped his wrists tightly above his head.

"So you think that you're in control? You will be _punished_!" Niklaus growled out.

When Klaus said the word 'punish', he quickly jerked up the zipper on Elijah's pants. The older sibling whimpered in desperation. Elijah expected to get spanked, chained, or vervained, but Niklaus happened to be almost as horny as he was (except Klaus had better self-control, when it came to sex anyway, _and_ could come whenever he wanted). To prove this point, Niklaus looked into his older brother's irresistible brown eyes and compelled him.

"You may not come until I tell you to." He commanded. Elijah groaned in pure frustration and sadness.

In vain, Elijah continued to try to fight, even though he knew the consequences. All he achieved was to slightly shift Niklaus for half a second. The younger brother simply enjoyed his position on top of Elijah. He liked the feeling of dominance, he liked Elijah's pointless attempts struggling, groaning, pushing, and _writhing_. For ever since Klaus had won his position, he had been rocking his hips in a steady rhythm, coaxing Elijah's monster erection with his own.

Eventually, Elijah slumped back down. Accepting defeat and whatever punishment he was going to receive for trying to defy his master. For Elijah was overly horny, and couldn't do anything about it until he received the approval from Niklaus. Klaus smiled smugly and cruelly. He knew that he had won, and that he would receive no more insolence from his brother any time soon.

"I surrender." Elijah simply stated. He was beaten, and he knew it. Tears started to well up in his eyes as he anticipated what was coming next, so he clamped his eyes shut.

"I accept whatever punishment my master bestows upon me." He kept his eyes closed, still fearful. In that moment, Klaus punched his brother so hard in the face that his jaw broke. It took longer for him to heal then it normally would, but he did (and as soon as it did, Klaus licked up the blood and continued to pummel him).

"Good to hear!" Niklaus said in a cheery voice. Then, he bit into Elijah's neck, draining him, by now the vervain was starting to wear off so it didn't bother him as much. The werewolf venom that entered the older brother's body made him convulse for a moment in such a violent way his weak body managed to throw Klaus almost completely off him.

"Ride 'em cowboy!" Klaus laughed. He then bit into his hand and let the blood drip into his older brother's mouth. His fever left and the venom was cured from Elijah's body but Klaus then injected him with more vervain.

"I still don't want you fighting back, even if I'm done with _this _kind of torture." Klaus said coolly.

He stopped humping Elijah, who was now obviously in pain from the vervain and his throbbing dick. He was starting to shake from the hours of punishment he was receiving. If this was what he was now going to go through every time he disobeyed his younger brother Elijah was starting to prefer the mercy of the silver dagger.

Klaus then sat on his older brother's crotch, inducing a yelp of pain and pleasure (mostly pain). He held Elijah's wrists down and started to rub his amazing glute muscles back and forth against his brother's heat. As soon as the young master started to clench and unclench during the assault, Elijah began to tear up silently, causing Niklaus to smirk and laugh slightly. Next, he laid down comfortably on his elder brother, feeling his hot and sweaty pecs touch his. He then sucked on his older brother's nipple and blew on it until it became hard, and then bit it, causing him to cry out in a weak voice. Then, he continued his talented assault on his older brother's senses, even after his first plea.

"Master… I beg you… forgive me… mercy!"

Klaus simply went faster, finding a rhythm in his grinding and started to clench and unclench his ass even more, he then begin slowing and speeding up to the sad,twisted, and extremely sexy symphony of moans, gasps, and pleas from his slave under him.

"Master...please...no more... I give , but please…" Elijah pleaded to Niklaus weakly.

"I-I can't take it anymore." He cried out in a voice no more than abe c NC whisper.

"This torture... it's too much to bear. I love you, I didn't want to make our sister leave us...but please... _master_...I beg of you... stop!" Elijah was finally breaking down. He had never felt this helpless or miserable before.

There were not even any tears. Elijah was clearly totally and utterly defeated. Klaus looked down at his brother as if he were one of his paintings that he was judging for himself. He seemed to be wondering whether Elijah was one of his new masterpieces or worthless creations.

"Nikl-"Elijah was starting to plead again until Klaus cut him off by wrapping his older brother's legs around his waist and kissing him. The older brother was too taken by surprise to do anything or say anything.

"I love you brother." Klaus started.

"I've lost too many members of our family. Whether or not you meant to drive Rebekah away, you ultimately did. With her gone I couldn't bear to lose anyone else, and you made me an oath, and I expect you to keep it." Elijah was both shocked and saddened.

"Brother I- aahhh!" The older brother was forced to moan into his younger brother's kiss as Klaus ground his crotch into Elijah's, creating wonderful friction, and placed his chest on top of his older brother's.

"But..." Klaus went on, between kisses and grinding.

"...that doesn't mean that you're not getting punished." Niklaus whispered dangerously into his brother's ear as he continued his rape.

Klaus slowly made his ascent up his older brother's body, careful to make sure that every part of him was rubbed against Elijah's crotch, forcing him to feel extreme pain and pleasure. First his nose touched it, then he kissed the twitching rod, next his chest and well-sculpted torso ran up the length (each ab and bump rubbing against it), then his crotch ran back and forth on top of Elijah's dick ( causing silent cries), and then his muscular thighs ran EVER so slowly up it until FINALLY, he made it to his destination, Elijah's chest.

Niklaus sat on his brother's chest and neck area, placing his shins on his shoulders to keep him from struggling. Effectively pinning him down since he couldn't move at all under him now that he was this weak. His sweat dripped onto Elijah, and he loved it.

'I'm going to enjoy my new throne' Klaus thought. Next, he pulled Elijah's head into his crotch. Usually, Elijah could just stop breathing, but Elijah was even weaker than before and was forced to breathe in his brother's sweaty crotch fumes. Knowing what was going to happen next, Klaus smiled. As expected, Elijah could not help himself; the smell intoxicated him.

Elijah was stopped by his younger brother taking him by the hair and pulling his head down onto the bed, away from his groin. This caused the older brother to groan softly in frustration.

"Does my little slave like that smell?" Klaus asked in a chocolaty voice that complemented his accent nicely.

"Yes, my master!" Elijah cried. Klaus allowed his brother to smell his sweaty, leather covered crotch for a moment before swiftly pulling his head away.

"Will you resist me?" Klaus asked. Elijah simply shook his head very fast.

Elijah continued to smell his master's crotch. Klaus liked that he was in complete control of his brother. He liked that he was not talking or struggling, and most of all, he liked that his brother was breathing in his scent.

"That's right, brother." Niklaus purred seductively.

"You like the smell, it makes you feel good, and you will be a good pet and obey me." He continued.

"Now…" Klaus went on.

"Massage my thighs." Elijah did as he was told. He rubbed his master's thighs back and forth and saw that this made him moan, wanting to further please his brother, he continued. The older brother could barely see anything past the leathery tree trunks that were his brother's thighs; he decided to focus on a different sense other than sight and sniffed all in Klaus' crotch (making him moan once again). Niklaus then unzipped his pants.

"You are nothing." He said.

"You're a slave… a pet… a dog…a bitch…," he continued.

"You're _my bitch_…now kiss my cock." He said in a dangerous voice.

"Yes master… my master…" Elijah was dazed, his brother's scent, plus the vervain, did a number on him. He started to land kisses on his cock. He even threw in some nibbling and slight sucking to show affection.

"Is that how a dog kisses?" Niklaus asked. Understanding, Elijah licked his hard-on. Klaus had amazing self-control, he had no real _need_ for sex and his dick was not throbbing (unlike his older brother's). To show this, he zipped up his pants abruptly, held his older brother's wrists above his head, and began to grind his junk in his brother's face. Elijah loved it.

He greedily sniffed in his brother's scent every time his leather-encased dick moved into his view (since he did not have the strength to move his head around to meet Klaus' crotch). Eventually, Klaus' impressive package ceased its attack on Elijah's face, causing the elder brother to whimper.

The young master straddled his older brother's hips and kissed him. As the kiss deepened, Klaus began to roll his hips, and Elijah soon joined him.


End file.
